An estimate of over $260 billion dollars was spent by homeowners on home improvement in 2017. Home improvement is rising at 6% annually nationwide, owing in part to an increase in homeowners undertaking major renovations rather than performing basic maintenance and repairs. Many employ the aid of service providers to construct improvements or provide building materials.
As technology advances, consumers spend an increasing amount of their time online to learn about the marketplace and to purchase goods and services.